The Great Race
"The Great Race" is from the Danger Rangers season 1 episode. It's about pedestrian safety and street smarts. Episode info At the time when the Danger Rangers are preparing for their appearance at the monster truck relay, Worley the Weasel and his friends hold a secret jogging race for the prize of the mini monster truck, only to get the kids in trouble. The Danger Rangers arrive to teach pedestrian safety and thwart Worley's plot. Plot At an arena, various kids are watching a monster truck relay. One of the kids, Sparky, expresses his wish to do the same thing. His dad says he could, but it took the driver doing those tricks a long time of practice and that he is wearing special clothes. Sparky bets he (the driver) could jump all over their house, but his dad says no because it's dangerous anywhere but the arena. Another driver drives a truck called the "Reptoid" on vertical loops (with a steep rise and drop in between) and through a ring of fire. Everyone is impressed... that is, except Worley, who thinks he could have done it, and because the truck only jumped ten cars. The announcer announces a trio and questions the audience's wish for ownership of a monster truck, and says it can happen for all parents out there. Sparky's dad leaves them. Additionally, the announcer announces that the Danger Rangers will be arriving the next day. Because every kid wants a monster truck of his or her own, this is Worley's plan: initially, he has his gang spread word to various kids, causing them to bring their money and pay it to Worley and the gang. He tells them to choose their own route, but only two rules: 1. No wheels; and 2. Nobody else gets to know about it, because the race is just for them, and anyone who does tell will be disqualified. He claims it'll be a good way to surprise every kid's folks, and they'll see them at the race on Saturday. Meanwhile, Worley uses this advantage to win and get the monster truck money for the truck. Meanwhile, the Danger Rangers see Burt working on a convertible monster truck (appearing as a plane at first), but it falls apart. Savo warns them of Sparky, Pauley, and Wendy stranded in the middle of Washington Blvd. In the middle of this rescue, Savo alerts them. Sully says he knows, as they see it, but this time, it's about more kids: two stranded in the middle of Decker Ave. and two in that of Grand Blvd. They end up in the middle, be it from wind or big trucks. Sully goes for Washington Blvd. and rescues the trio, Kitty rescues the two on Decker Ave. telling them it's not how they like to meet, and Burble and Squeeky save the two on Grand Blvd. They obtain address information and question the kids for their careless behavior, and tell them to stick to using the crosswalk ("Use That Crosswalk"). The kids apologize and decide to leave, but Squeeky stops them and tells them to tell them why they didn't use the crosswalk. They don't tell, but they promise not to do it again and go home anyway. Burt tells the rest of the group that he has gotten the convertible fixed. That night, the group arrives in their new convertible monster truck onto the arena and remind the audience to keep it safe. They do tricks, much to the kids' amazement. Pauley is about to get some popcorn, but the Rangers have a word with him. Squeeky tells Pauley that one of the cool things about them is honesty. Upon being asked why he and the others didn't tell them why they were careless, so Pauley admits it's to avoid disqualification from the race. Because Sully knows about the race, or so he says, Pauley reveals it was Worley's idea and where he and the gang are. The Rangers tell off Worley for having kids running through dangerous traffic, but Worley says it is they who choose the route. The Rangers then tell him to call it off and give everyone his or her money back, but Worley says he already bought the monster truck and can't get a refund. To change the subject, he says there is nothing wrong with having a race. The Rangers say that is true, as long as it's safe, so they tell him to have it on the outskirts of town, where there is no traffic, and that they will supervise to make sure it stays safe. Worley's gang says that means he can't cheat; however, he has an idea. Before anyone else arrives, Worley's gang puts up false signs pointing the other racers in the wrong direction. Rangers Sully and Kitty are at the start line and see Worley come last. Rangers Burt and Squeeky are in the middle, waiting for sweating racers to get bottles of water. Unfortunately, because of the direction the false sign points to, all of the racers but Worley goes the wrong way. Worley congratulates the toady behind that sign. He ends up in the lead where Burt and Squeeky are. This confuses Sully and Kitty. They tell Burble, and he finds out that the kids are going in the wrong direction, and eventually, why: because another member of Worley's gang is putting up false signs. He reveals this to Kitty and Sully who decide he's disqualified. So Gabriela pays her entrance fee and decides to fly (the rules hadn't said no wings). She passes Worley and gets to the finish line, but Worley accuses her of cheating. Upon the arrival of the Danger Rangers, he pretends to recant. Between this last event and the next, Gabriela gets the sponsors to buy back the prize and gets money from it. Back in the arena, Gabriela drops the money to the audience, and Sully rewards the kids for pedestrian safety by telling them to look under their seats: there are monster truck toys with remote controls. Meanwhile, Worley and his gang are sentenced to community service of acting as traffic boys at Sylvia Edwards Elementary School. At an empty parking lot, Sparky and Pauley play with their monster trucks with Rangers Squeeky and Gabriela inside. Wendy and the other Danger Rangers watch. Squeeky (whose truck is controlled by Pauley) wins. Gabriela asks to go around again. However, another monster truck toy almost runs them over; Fallbot had gotten a new one. When Sully calls him out for his carelessness, he stops and waits for a car to pass, and then drives it, but it doesn't work. Pauley offers to get it and runs to get it, but Fallbot stops him as a truck is coming (and the driver shakes his head) and tells him never to run out into the street. Burble tells him to look both ways. Then Sparky tells him so, but he only looks left and runs to get the car, but Fallbot stops him, too, as a truck is coming and has to stop, and tells him to look both ways, and to use the crosswalk. Wendy agrees and uses the crosswalk, but Fallbot stops her because the light is not green yet. He tells her to wait until the pedestrian signal light turns green. Subsequently, after the red light flashes, it turns green. Squeeky tells her not to go on red, or she could end up dead, much to her disgust ("Make Sure They See You"). Fallbot goes to get the truck, but Squeeky uses the remote to bring it back, and subsequently, the pedestrian signal turns back to red on him before he can cross back to the other side. The others leave to play some more, with Rangers Squeeky and Gabriela inside the trucks again, and with Sparky and Pauley controlling them again, but this leaves Fallbot alone across the street. Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Sparky *Sparky's Dad *Monster Truck Rally Announcer *Pauley *Wendy *Worley the Weasel *Worley's Gang *Police Officer *Brutus (member of Worley's gang) *Joey (member of Worley's gang) *Beaver Member (Member of Worley's gang) *Andy the beaver *Eddie (Whatever kind of animal he is) *Bobby the bird *Billy (Member of Worley's gang) *Badger Kid (Member of Worley's gang) *Orange Bear Cub *Coyote Girl *Pick-Up Truck Driver *Inconvenienced Driver *Mrs. Hopper (cameo) *Gopher Dad (cameo) *Panda Mom (cameo) *Fox Mom (cameo) *Fox Dad (cameo) *Mr. Curl (cameo) *Junior Gopher (cameo) *Panda Girl (cameo) *Fox Kid (cameo) *Background Trio *Chicken Pedestrian (song segment only) *Puppy, Piglet, and Ape Pedestrians (in the story proper for the puppy and piglet pedestrians, but all three appear in the initial song segment) Quotes *'Bobby:' What's the route? Worley: You choose your own route. *'Worley:' Second rule, you can't tell anyone. Wendy: Why not? Worley: Because this race is just for us. If you tell anyone, you're disqualified. Doncha see? This way, it will be a surprise. *'Driver:' Hey! You kids should be using the crosswalk! *'Squeeky:' I'm impressed! (Burt's convertible falls apart) Squeeky: And now I'm depressed. *'Savo:' Danger Alert! Danger Alert! Sully: We know. We see them. Savo: No. Other children. Rangers Sully, Kitty, Squeeky, and Burble: What?! *'Kitty:' This isn't how we like to meet! *'Pauley:' But, if I tell, I'll be disqualified. *'Kitty:' (about Worley, who is behind the race being disqualified just so he'll win) I don't believe this! He's disqualified! Sully: He is so disqualified! *'Sully:' The rules said "no wheels." It didn't say anything about "no wings." *'Fallbot:' You gotta look first in both directions. Sparky: Oh. Right. Fallbot: And left. *'Squeeky:' You go on red, you could end up dead. Wendy: Eww. Squeeky: But true. Locations *Monster Truck Arena *Sylvia Edwards Elementary School *Washington Boulevard *Decker Avenue *Grand Boulevard *Flour Sack Bakery Miscellaneous * Mini Monster Truck Burt's Invention * Convertible Monster Truck Vehicles *Reptoid *Mini Monster Truck Songs * Use That Crosswalk * Make Sure They See You Gallery Trivia *E.G. Daily, Rob Paulsen, and Kevin Michael Richardson both appear in a few Powerpuff Girls episodes, with Daily as the voice of Buttercup in all episodes she was in but the pilot, Paulsen as two of the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick and Boomer) for a few, and Richardson as the White Lie and the Boogeyman, for a few. **Also, Mark Hamill appeared in the episode "Cat Man Do" as the evil white kitty (no reference to Ranger Kitty intended). **And Grey DeLisle once voiced Femme Fatale in the episode about feminism. *Richard Steven Horvitz (the voice of Worley) and Grey DeLisle voiced the title characters in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *E.G. Daily and Rob Paulsen also did voices in the series ChalkZone. *Nobody becomes a Junior Danger Ranger, nor does anyone get a Danger Rangers' Safety Seal of Approval in this episode. *In the first mission of this episode, neither GB nor Burt goes with the mammal DRs. Goofs * Twice, Kitty's hands are pink like her primary fur, which is an error because they are usually white. First, this happens when she asks Pauley why he (and the other kids) didn't explain their crossing busy streets and keeping the reason to themselves, and later when she protests Worley and his gang "getting off scot-free." * At the race, when Kitty tells the contestants to gather around, Wendy does not come. However, after Kitty explains who wins, Wendy is shown with the other contestants. * Throughout the race, Gabriela is wearing her race uniform; however, when she reaches the finish line and wins, she is in her normal outfit. Category:Episodes